1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a transport apparatus for transporting a medium and a recording apparatus provided with the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
There is known a side registration apparatus including a side guide plate (guide unit) which is parallel to the transport direction, a driving roller (first roller) which transports the recording paper, and an idler roller (second roller) which is opposed to the driving roller with the transport path (passage) of the recording paper intervening therebetween. In this apparatus, a holding member, which supports the idler roller, positions the idler roller at a first position at which a shaft portion (rotational shaft) of the idler roller is inclined with respect to the guide surface of the side guide plate and a second position at which the shaft portion is substantially perpendicular to the guide surface. The holding member is swingable about the center of a coupling rod (connecting bar) separated from the position disposed on the axis of the shaft portion of the idler roller. Further, the holding member is urged by a torsion spring in the direction in which the idler roller is directed from the second position to the first position. When the recording paper arrives at the driving roller and the idler roller, the recording paper is fed obliquely toward the side guide plate by means of the driving roller and the idler roller.
After one forward end corner portion of the recording paper abuts against the guide surface of the side guide plate, the recording paper is rotated so that the recording paper travels along the concerning guide surface. In this situation, the holding member is pivoted so that the idler roller is moved from the first position to the second position against the urging force of the torsion spring in accordance with the rotation of the recording paper. Accordingly, the force to extrude the recording paper to the side guide plate is mitigated, and it is intended to suppress any damage of the recording paper.